


Over

by DrPepperAndNutella



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepperAndNutella/pseuds/DrPepperAndNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Blake perform with Miranda, Adam knew what he had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this. I just started writing, and this is what happened.
> 
> I may continue this, maybe as a series, but at this point, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.
> 
> Please comment! It'll make me really happy! :3

 

          Adam slammed his laptop closed. Whoever the hell uploaded that video deserved to die, and Adam hated the fact that he actually fucking watched it. It was on his “Recommended for You” list, probably because all he watched on YouTube was videos of Blake whenever he missed him…which was all the damn time. He had heard about it. “Awwww Blake and Miranda are so cute! They sang his new song together at one of her shows!” After getting mad at that chick for not knowing that the song was called “Sure Be Cool If You Did”, he got mad that Blake didn’t tell him where he was.

            Every time Blake was traveling, he texted or called Adam, letting him know where he’d be. He would always call just before boarding, and right after landing, and as soon as he got to a hotel room. But that day…he hadn’t heard a peep from him. At first it seemed a bit odd, but whatever. Blake was always known for ignoring his phone for an extended period of time. Now, he understood. He went to see Miranda. Normally he wouldn’t mind…but at a fucking show?! Where he fucking PERFORMED?!

            Adam grabbed the laptop and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, pretty much exactly how his heart felt right now. He fucking hated Blake. He HATED him! He wanted to kill him, and wring his neck, and shoot him, and kiss him, and hug him, and cry on his shoulder all at the same time. Hot tears now pouring down his face, he fell to the floor and flung the comforter off the bed, followed by whatever was close to him. He openly sobbed and brought his knees close to his chest.

            “Adam? Adam, I heard something crash. Are you-” James stopped in his tracks and saw his band-mate and best friend in a crumpled mess on the floor. “Adam?” He walked up to him slowly and sat next to him. “Hey buddy…you ok?” He expected Adam to say he was fine, or to just brush him off, but what James didn’t expect, was for Adam to hug him, tightly, and sob into his shoulder. He hugged back, and rubbed his hand up his arm. “Hey, whatever’s happening, it’ll be ok. We can get through this. Hey…Adam come on buddy. It’ll be ok. Whatever it is, it’ll be ok.”

            “It won’t be!” Adam stood up and punched the wall with all his might. “It won’t be because, he’s fucking married! Married to her! And not to me!! He can’t even grow some fucking balls and tell me he’s gonna go see her!!!” He let out a few more sobs and sunk down to the floor once again.

            “Adam? What the hell is going on? Who are you talking about?” Then it hit him. _Blake. Fuck._ “It’s about Blake isn’t it?” Adam nodded and sunk further into himself. James crawled over to him, and he knew, that if Adam wasn’t in this current state, he would’ve laughed over how ridiculous he looked. “Come on…just tell me about it.”

            Adam sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “He…he went to see Miranda…and they performed a song together. The video is online and I saw it.” He scoffed. “I didn’t even see all of it. I got through about 30 seconds before I couldn’t take it anymore.” Adam looked up at the ceiling. “I just…I thought he loved me.”

            “Ok, stop right there. Blake fucking loves you. Who else would send you your favorite types of chocolates and flowers on Valentine’s Day when both of you are on opposite sides of the country? Who calls you, every fucking day, before you go on stage? Who sends you those sickingly sweet morning texts as soon as you wake up? Who tells you good night every night before you go to bed? Blake does. And I gotta tell you man, I wish I had someone to love me like that.”

            “But he has Miranda! He doesn’t need me…I’m just his little thing on the side.”

            “Little thing? Ok Adam, I’ve had enough of your brooding. You have to look at this from his perspective…he was with her before you ever even met him! And I can guaran-fucking-tee you, if you met each other before they did, he’d never give her a second look. Blake’s married Adam…I know it’s tough to wrap your brain around all this, but it’s true. He’s not gonna divorce her…he’s in love with her, and in love with you too. Now think about that. If you were married to someone who you loved, and were cheating on them with someone else, even if you loved them more than life itself…you’d feel like shit. How do you think he feels?”

            “I know! I know just…it fucking sucks man. I know he won’t leave her, but he can’t just get rid of me either.” Adam wiped his eyes and leaned his head on James’ shoulder. “I just want him to be mine. JUST mine.”

            “Greedy son of bitch.”

            Adam laughed. Genuinely and loudly. James smiled as he saw the light in his friend’s eyes come back. “Thank James…I really needed someone to talk to about this.”

            “That’s what I’m here for man. Now come on, take a shower, wipe all those tears and snot off your face, and get ready. We have sound check in about 2 hours.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            The show was pretty awesome so far. Adam was smiling and he could feel all the adrenaline coursing through his body. He loved being in front of a large crowd, it always made him feel so alive.

            He felt all of that fizzle away as he heard the beginnings of “Daylight.” _Fuck._ He sang it on instinct. The song never failed to remind him of Blake, probably because he wrote it for him. He thought about everything they did together. The phone calls, texts, surprise visits, the “I love yous”, the sex. Everything about their relationship was perfect, except for the fact that Blake was married. Adam was reminded of their last night together a few days ago. Blake had to go, but Adam hugged him and refused to let him go. He told Blake that he felt so fucking lonely when he wasn’t around, that he couldn’t sleep without him. Blake had just smiled and reached into his luggage, taking out a dirty shirt. He told Adam to keep it. That if he ever missed him a little too much, to put him on, and know that he was only a phone call away. Adam had teared up a little and kissed Blake passionately. He told him he loved him, and after that…he left to go be with his wife. Adam didn’t know it at the time, but he found out. Adam couldn’t help it…he broke down.

            Right there in front of the audience, he fell to his knees and cried. James looked on, and looked away. He couldn’t stop the show…too many things could go wrong. The rest of the band looked at James and all James had to do was mouth _Blake,_ and they all knew.

            After Adam composed himself, he did the rest of the show pretty much on auto-pilot. They finished, and as soon as Adam got off the stage, everyone ran after him. “Adam! Slow down! We need to talk about this!”

            Adam ran, he ran as fast as he could. Past everyone, PAs, crew guys, and anyone who was in the way. He didn’t know how long he ran until he found himself on the roof of the venue. He heart pounding and his breathing labored. He just couldn’t hold it in longer…he cried. He cried until he felt his head hurt. Adam reached around his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He knew what he had to do.  
  
            After three rings, he heard Blake’s sleepy whisper on the other end of the line. “Hey babe. Have a good show?”

            “Blake…I can’t do this.”

            He could hear bed sheets shifting and feet padding on the floor. “Adam? What are you talking about?” He whispered harshly.

            “Us. This…thing we have. It’s too painful.”

          Adam heard a door close before he heard Blake’s normal voice. “Adam, what the hell are you talking about?”

            “This! Our fucked up relationship! I just…I can’t take it anymore Blake!”

            “Adam, where is all this coming from?”

            “I saw the video! Of you and Miranda singing! It fucking broke me! I destroyed my fucking laptop! You love her more than you love me!”

            “Adam! Calm down! You’re overreacting. You know I have to keep up the appearances.”

            “Oh bullshit! You just can’t wait to leave me so you can be with her!”

            “That’s not true! And even if it was, she’s my wife Adam! I love her!”

            “And yet you say you’re hopelessly in love with me.”

            “I am! I just- shit!”

            Adam heard something that sounded like a door opening, and a girlish whisper. _“Baby? What’s wrong?”_

            “Nothing Sweetheart. Just go back to bed. I’ll be there in a bit.”

            _“Ok then. Goodnight babe.”_

“Goodnight baby.” The door closed and Blake blew out a breath. “Adam?”

            “…you were in bed with her?”

            “Of course. She’s my wife.”

            “Goddamn it Blake! Stop calling her that!”

            “Well what do you wanna hear? My lover? Would that make you feel better?!”

            Blake was angry, he could tell. Adam knew he needed to calm down, to really talk about it, but all this was just getting out of hand. “You slept with her? On the same bed where we made love? Where we told each other we loved each other for the first time, and you fucked her on it!”

            “Adam stop! What the fuck do you want me to do?”

            “I want you to hold me! Love me! Drop EVERYTHING and come be with me, JUST ME! I want you to be mine and mine alone! To be there when I’m having a bad day! To tell me you love me every day. I want you…to leave her…and be with me.”

            “Adam-”

            “Blake just stop…just, tell me you’ll do that, and we can forget this argument ever happened. Fly over here, and be with me.” Adam knew he sounded like a whiny teenage girl, but this was the only way. “Promise me that Blake…please.” The last word came out as a sob.

            Blake sighed. “I-I can’t Adam. You know I can’t.”

            Adam bit his lip as he felt more tears stream down his face. “Then…I can’t do this. We’re done Blake. Don’t call me again. I’ll see you when the live shows start.”

            “Adam please…don’t do this.”

            Adam wiped his eyes. “I have to.”

            “Babe…please.”

            “I’m sorry.” Adam let out a sob. “I love you.” He hung up. It was over. All of it. He felt arms wrap around him, and cried harder.

            James hugged Adam tightly and knew there was only one word to describe him at this moment…broken.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            Blake stared at his phone long after Adam hung up. It was over…the relationship he had built with Adam, all of it was done. He walked to the kitchen downstairs and drank straight out of the bottle.

            He walked over to the couch and laid down. He lost his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend, his everything. Blake did what he hadn’t done since his brother, his dad, and since him and Miranda wrote “Over You”

            Blake Shelton broke down, and cried himself to sleep.


	2. He Wouldn't Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake reunite after a show.

 

     “Blake? Blake sweetie wake up.” Miranda’s voice broke through his sleep induced haze. “Blake, it’s almost noon, you slept on the couch all night?”

            He just groaned and turned over the other way. “Leave me alone.” Miranda just smiled and left to the kitchen. She was used to Blake’s random moods; he’d be ok after he’s had a few more hours of sleep.

            Blake felt like complete and utter shit. His whole body hurt and he felt as if someone had ripped out his heart and lit it on fire. If he felt like this, he couldn’t even imagine Adam…FUCK! Blake laid on his stomach and just wished the earth would swallow him. He groaned yet again and buried his face in the couch cushion.

            Miranda walked in and opened her laptop. “Hey, did you hear about what happened to Adam?”

            That got Blake’s attention. He almost rolled off the couch in his hurry to get to Miranda. “Something happened? Is he hurt?”

            “No, nothin’ like that. Just that something happened at his concert last night. They said he was singing and all of a sudden, he just broke down crying.”

            _Fuck….fuckfuckfuckfuckingSHIT!!!_ “Is there a video?”

            “Not that I can find. Just a few pictures.” Miranda pulled them up and Blake felt his heart implode. _Nonononononono._ “Is that what you guys were talking about last night?”

            “How’d you know I was talking to Adam?”

            “There are only two people you’d wake up in the middle of the night for, your mom, and Adam. What happened last night?”

            “He called me…he was feeling kinda depressed, but he never told me why.” He could lie so easily to his wife, and he hated it so much. Blake looked at the pictures once again and saw Adam fall to the ground. “…I gotta go.” Blake ran up the stairs and straight to the room. He grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed it with clothes.

            “Blake? Blake where are you going?!” Miranda marched into the room. “…why are you taking so many clothes.”

            “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

            “Blake you can’t just leave!”

            “I have to! Adam needs me!”

            “I’m sure he can take care of himself Blake.”

            “I’m the reason he’s like that! I’m the one that made him break down on stage! I just…FUCK!” He kept packing up his bags, not caring about how full it was getting.

            “Blake stop! You didn’t cause any of this!”

            “Yes I did!”

            “Blake what the fuck is going on?!”

            “WE FUCKING BROKE UP OK?! That’s why I didn’t come back to bed last night! That’s why I slept on the couch! That’s why I couldn’t stop crying last night...he broke up with me...”

            “…what do you mean _broke up_?”

            Blake sighed and sat on the bed. “Miranda…for the past year and a half…I’ve been cheating on you…with Adam.”

            “ ** _YOU WHAT?!_** ”

            Blake looked down at the floor and continued talking even though he had been expecting a shotgun to his head. “I just…I couldn’t help it. We clicked and he understood me, and…we hit it off so well and we just…we connected in a way I had never felt with anyone before. I love him…I love him so much.”

            “…Blake take your stuff and get out. I wanna talk about this when you’re not an emotional wreck and I don’t wanna run you over with your truck and leave you on the side of the road for the buzzards.”

            Blake picked up his bag, wallet, keys and phone and made his way to the door. “Miranda I’m sorry.”

            “So am I.” She slammed the door in his face.

            He sighed and walked out of the house. He packed all of his stuff into his truck and drove away. Blake turned on the radio and was treated to Adam’s voice.

**_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_ **

**_But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close_ **

**_‘Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_ **

**_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_ **

            …maybe he should take a plane…

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            “Adam?”

            “Yeah James?”

            “You should really eat. You’re starting to look pale.”

            “I’m fine. I really am.”

            James sighed. “Adam please. I don’t want you to starve yourself…it’s been three days and I haven’t seen you eat.”

            Adam just stared at him and ate silently. “I just haven’t had much of an appetite lately. I feel like shit. Not to mention I just can’t stay mad at him. I hate him so much for putting me through all this shit, but the more I think about it the more I think I over reacted.”

            “Are you sure Adam?”

            “No…yes. I don’t fucking know!!!” Adam sighed “Just that…I want to delete his number and pictures and messages but…I don’t have the heart to. I just feel bad for not talking and breaking up with him. Maybe I should call him or talk to him or…fuck I just don’t know.”

            “Just do whatever you feel is right man ok?” James stood up and walked toward the door. “Come on man. We got sound check.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            Blake bought his ticket and walked into the venue. How the fuck there were still tickets for a Maroon 5 concert he had no clue, but he wouldn’t complain. He walked to his seat close to the stage, and away from people. It was kind of like a private booth, but it didn’t matter, because he could see Adam at the side of the stage.

            The lights went down and the crowd started screaming loudly. There was a good chance that Blake would be deaf by the time this concert was over. Adam came out and the girls started going insane…and so did Blake…but only on the inside…at least that’s what he’d tell himself.

            The show went off without a hitch and Blake was smiling from ear to ear. He got out of his seat and decided to go back to his hotel, until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. “Blake!”

            “James?”

            “Come backstage.”

            “…sure.” Blake made his way backstage and ran into James. “James, what’s this all about?”

            “Just get in his dressing room and talk to him.” James pushed Blake in and slammed the door behind him.

            Adam walked out of the bathroom and took one look at Blake, and ran back inside. “Adam?” Blake walked up to the door and knocked. “Adam please…”

            “Why are you here?”

            “James wanted me to talk to you.” After a few minutes of silence Blake just sighed and sat with his back to the wall. “Ok, I’ll just talk.” A sigh. “I left Miranda. I saw the video of you crying singing our song and…I lost it Adam. I had to be by your side. I just drove 14 hours non-stop to come and see you. I love you Adam, I really do, and seeing you like that broke my heart. Last time you talked you, you told me to drop everything and come be with you…and that’s exactly what I did. My truck is parked outside with all my clothes. You said, ‘Leave her and come be with me’, and that’s exactly what I did. I’m all yours Adam, and if you want me…all you have to do is open the door.”

            Blake heard the knob turn. He looked up and saw the door open. Adam was red faced, tear tracks streaming down his face. The shirt he was wearing was one of Blake’s, huge and coming down close to his knees, his fingernails chewed down, and his entire body pale. He sniffled once and looked into Blake’s eyes.

            “Oh baby.” Adam practically fell on top of Blake. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, and buried his face in his shoulder. Blake wrapped his arms around Adam and rubbed his back as he felt him sob into his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry I hurt you. I’m here now. I’m not gonna leave you Adam. I promise, it’s just you and me now.”

            Adam buried his face in Blake’s neck. “I hate that I can’t stay mad at you.”

            “Cuz I’m damn good lookin’.”

            Adam smiled. “Because I love you.”

            “I love you too Adam.” Blake leaned down and softly kissed Adam’s chapped lips. “Wanna get out of here? Get some sleep?” Adam nodded and snuggled into Blake closer. Blake carried Adam and walked to the door. “What hotel are you staying at?”

            “Dunno, don’t care. Take me anywhere.”

            Blake smiled and opened the door, where he saw all of Adam’s band mates crowding the door, more than likely listening in. “Uhhhh…we were just-”

            “Shut up Jesse. What hotel do I go to?”

            “The Hyatt a few streets down. 12th floor, room 546.”

            “Ok. I’ll take him there. When’s your next show?”

            “In 2 days.”

            “You guys go, I’ll fly him out when he’s well rested.” No one seemed to want to argue with Blake, so they let him take Adam to the hotel room. “I’ll call and keep you updated on how he’s doing.”

            “Ok man. Get better buddy.” Adam nodded at James and buried himself back into Blake’s shoulder. He hated that his bands mates could see him so vulnerable, but he was tired, hungry, sleepy and with Blake, at this point he really couldn’t give a fuck.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            Back at the hotel room, Adam laid on the bed freshly shaven and showered with Blake’s shirt on and buried under a mountain of blankets. He rolled over and snuggled into Blake’s chest, softly kissing the small patch of hair he had there. “I really missed you.”

            “I know babe, I did too. But I promise, nothing’s ever gonna come between us again.” Blake kissed Adam’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the fuck is going on while I'm writing this. So, I'll continue whenever I have the time, or when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be AMAZING!!! :3


	3. I Thought There Was Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake try to work things out.

I Thought There Was Time

 

            The sound of a phone ringing woke Adam up the next day. He rolled over and buried his face into Blake’s neck. “Is that yours or mine?”

            Blake reached over and picked up his phone. “Mine. Hello?”

            Adam just dozed and focused on the rumbling of Blake’s voice, softly drawing patterns on his arms and chest. After Blake hung up, he wrapped his arms around Adam and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Who was that?”

            “Manager. Worried about where I was.”

            “You didn’t tell them where you were?”

            “I told you. I packed up my shit and left.” Adam nodded and sat up, letting the warmth of the blanket and Blake slowly leave his body. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. “You know we’re gonna have to talk about this…right?”

            Adam turned and nodded. “I’m thinking we could discuss that over lunch? Later on today?” Blake smiled.

            “I’d like that.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            The restaurant was nice and they really respected their need for privacy. Adam drinking his fine expensive wine, and Blake drinking the cheapest beer on the menu. They chatted about mindless things until Adam brought up the subject that they’d been avoiding.

            “So…what’s gonna happen between us now?”

            Blake leaned back in his chair and sighed. “I honestly don’t know. Any suggestions?” Adam looked at Blake and gave a soft smile. “I’m serious Adam I mean...” Blake leaned closer and whispered. “I left Miranda. I have all my clothes in a duffle bag, I haven’t told anyone where I am, and…I’m confused as hell. We broke up and got back together the next day. It’s just…a lot for me to handle right now. If you expect me to make a smart move right now, you’re not getting one.” Blake sat up straighter. “At this point, you’re the only person that matters to me.” He reached over and held Adam’s hand, softly stroking his thumb over the tattooed man’s knuckles. “I love you Adam and I just can’t be away from you.”

            Adam looked down at their conjoined hands and reluctantly let go. “That’s sweet but…I can’t go back to the way things were. At least not right now.” He added after he saw Blake’s shocked expression. “I feel like…we should go slow.”

            Blake smiled. “I don’t think we do slow. First time we hooked up we had too many shots of tequila and woke up naked in bed.”

            Adam reached over and smacked Blake’s arm. “Ok so we were never the people to take things slow but you get where I’m coming from…right?”

            “Yeah. I understand. So you want us to start from square one?”

            “Pretty much.”

            “Well fine then.” Blake leaned in and put on his best flirty face. “Hey. I’m Blake Shelton. I like country music, I’m from Oklahoma, I like long walks in the mud, and I drink too much. And I have to say…those tattoos make you hot, but your dimples and smile make you adorable. So what do you say we go back to my place and just…lay low for a bit?” Blake winked and Adam threw his head back and laughed.

            “That was actually pretty fucking cute.” Blake smiled in victory and called for the waiter. “So…what’s that you have tattooed on your arm? Lady bugs?”

            “You shut up!” Adam laughed as Blake picked up the bill.

            “Come on man, you gotta let me pay.”

            “No way. Think of this as our first date.” Blake paid the bill and stood up, holding out his hand to Adam. “Let’s go rockstar.”

            Later on that night, Adam started to pack all his things to get ready to get to his show that was the next day. Blake sat on the bed and watched Adam put all his clothes in his suitcase. “Well…since we’re going to start ‘dating’ again, I’m gonna see you play a show.”

            Adam gave a small snort and packed a few more things in his suitcase. “You’ve seen me play live plenty of times.”

            “Yeah but half of those times I knew it was leading to sex and I really wasn’t paying that much attention.” Adam gave Blake a look that only made him laugh more. “Sorry, but this time, I really mean it. I’m actually gonna pay attention. But only…if you let me be close to the stage.”

            “Fuck that shit! You’re gonna have to buy those damn tickets yourself!” Adam threw a shirt at Blake’s face and zipped up his suitcase. “My flight leaves in a few hours…you wanna drive me?”

            “Sure. We’re taking your car though.”

            The ride to the airport was pretty nice. They listened to some music on the way and chatted about whatever. Once they reached the airport, Blake parked the car and looked over at Adam. “…well…I guess I’ll see you around then.”

            Adam grabbed his bags and got out of the car. He leaned down and peaked into the driver’s side window. “What…no kiss goodbye?”

            Blake smiled and kissed Adam softly on the forehead. “I’ll text you?” Adam blushed slightly and grabbed Blake’s hand.

            “Yeah. I’ll text you when I’m off the plane.” Adam kissed Blake’s hand and stood back up. “Bye.” Adam walked into the airport and he could feel Blake staring at his ass. Ok…maybe this whole taking it slow thing was gonna be pretty tough.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            A couple of days had passed in a whirlwind. Adam did a few shows in succession, and was things were finally looking up. He was eating a lot better, the shows were going great, and he and Blake were on pretty awesome terms. They texted every day and most of the time, it wasn’t dirty. It was pretty easy for Adam, but Blake was just having so much trouble with it, that it was actually kinda funny.

            _I’m so tired!_

_Really Adam? You do a fuckload of shows every year and you’re just tired on this one show?_

_HEY! I hadn’t eaten all day! It was hard!_

_That’s what he said ;)_

_…I swear to god Blake I’m gonna slap you next time I see you._

_Ha! Ha! Ha! Hey, I’m gonna be on Skype in a bit. Skype date? :)_

_Yeah. Just give me about 30 minutes so I can get back to the hotel._

_Can’t wait_ ♥

            Adam rushed to his hotel and turned on his laptop before he even closed the door.

            “Ooooh, hot date Adam?” James laughed when Adam threw a pillow at him. “I’m glad you’re doing great man. Blake’s keeping you happy.”

            “ _Damn right I am!_ ” James sat next to Adam and stared at the screen.

            “Hey Blake! Nice to see you sober.”

            “ _Hahaha. Fuck you._ ” Adam and James laughed. “ _Well, I found out some good news today. I’m gonna be co-hosting the ACMs again._ ”

            “That’s great! With Reba again?”

            “ _Nope. It’s a surprise. Even I don’t know._ ”

            “That’s weird. But it’s great that you get to host it again!”

            “ _Yup, and I have better news._ ” Adam raised his eyebrow and motioned for him to go on. “ _I’m free tomorrow…I’m flying out to see you._ ”

            Adam’s smile could not have been bigger. “You’re shitting me right? You never have a day to yourself!”

            “ _I shit you not! I’m flying out to L.A. in a few hours. I should be there in the morning, and as soon as I touch down, I’ll call you so you can pick me up._ ” Adam could not be happier. He pushed James off the bed and pushed him toward the door.

            “I see I’m interrupting a private moment. I’ll just be in my room. See you later Adam, bye Blake!” James closed the door behind him as Adam got himself more comfortable on the bed.

            “I really can’t wait to see you tomorrow…I’ve missed you.”

            “ _Me too Babe._ ” Adam yawned and Blake smiled. “ _You’re tired. Go to sleep baby._ ”

          Adam shook his head. “I wanna talk to you, even if your voice is all weird and grainy. Stupid fucking Skype.”

            Blake chuckled. “ _Adam, just lay down and keep you laptop open…like we used to do._ ” Blake waited as he saw Adam take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only in his boxers. He laid down and covered himself in a blanket and set up the laptop on the nightstand. “ _Just go to sleep babe. I’m gonna be there in the morning._ ”

            “I can’t wait…hey Blake?”

            “ _Hmmm?_ ”

            “…can we stay home tomorrow? I just wanna stay with you all day.”

            “ _Whatever you want babe._ ” Adam yawned again and closed his eyes. “ _Goodnight baby._ ” Adam responded with soft snores. Blake smiled, closed his laptop, and grabbed the keys to his truck. He had a flight to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wel...that sucked -.-"
> 
> Hopefully something better will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> And thanks for putting up with this, no matter how much it sucks.


	4. All Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam spend some time together before the live shows start.

 

 

            Adam’s phone rang. He groaned and turned over on the bed. The sun wasn’t even out yet. He picked up the phone. “It’s the fucking ass crack of down. Why the fuck are you calling me?”

            “Well fine then. I guess I’ll just walk home.”

            Adam sprung out of the bed and hit his head on the nightstand. “Blake! What time is it?”

            “About 5:30. Plane landed a bit early, thank God, but yeah, I’m at the airport. Think you can pick me up?”

            “Yeah! I’ll be there in about 15 minutes. Stay put.” Adam heard Blake say something along the lines of _Where the fuck would I go?_ And he chuckled. “Hey…I missed you.”

            “Me too. Now hurry your ass over here!!!”

            Adam hung up and grabbed his keys. Frankie woke up when she heard Adam grab his keys and rushed to the front door. “Frankie? Come on girl, you gotta stay here, I can’t take you. I’m gonna go pick up Blake.” At the sound of Blake’s name Frankie barked and jumped up, clearly excited. Her tail bumped Adam’s leg and Adam couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright girl. Go get your leash.” Frankie ran upstairs and came back within seconds with the leash in her mouth. Adam put the leash on her and almost ran to the car.

            Frankie had her head out the window, barking whenever she smelled a cat close to 20 feet. Adam could not keep still, not that he normally could, but now even more so. He ran a few red lights but didn’t care. Blake was here.

            Once he reached the airport, he had to stop for a bit and collect his thoughts. He didn’t want to jump all over Blake in a public place. That’d be a little too excessive. He parked his car and grabbed Frankie’s leash. He walked up to the door and once he saw Blake leaning up against the wall checking his phone, he could have sworn he fell in love again. Frankie barked and pulled hard on the leash until Adam let go. She ran and jumped on Blake, causing him to drop his phone and curse loudly before laughing and petting the dog warmly. “I think Frankie missed you just as much as I did.”

            Blake looked up and smiled that genuine Blake Shelton smile, dimples and all. “I think so. But then again she’s over here all over me and you’re all the way over there.” Adam ran to Blake and wrapped his arms around his, burying his face in his neck. “Fuck Adam I missed you. So much, like you have no idea.”

            “Me too Blake.” They released each other from the hug and pulled apart, trying not to make a scene and get too many people to pay attention to them. “Come on, let’s go back to my place. You look like you could use some coffee.”

            “I really do.” Blake picked up his phone and grabbed the bags he brought with him and put them in the backseat of Adam’s car. Frankie curled on top of the bags and closed her eyes. “Does she always do that?”

            “Only when she feels comfortable.” Adam reached over and held Blake’s hand. “I missed you…so much.” Adam leaned over and kissed Blake softly. Blake cupped Adam’s cheek and returned the delicate kiss.

            Blake smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. “You’re gonna have me all day babe. Now hurry up! You promised me coffee!” Adam laughed and started the car. As they were driving away, Blake did what he always did when he was in Adam’s car; he changed the radio station to country.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            Later on in the afternoon, they had been laying on the couch for the better part of an hour before Adam decided that he was hungry. “Want some Chinese? I know a place that has great take-out.”

            “Whatever you want babe, I’ll eat just about anything.” Adam grabbed his phone and ordered some food for the both of them. Blake ran his hands over Adam’s arms, softly tracing his tattoos. “How have your shows been going?”

            Adam shrugged. “Can’t complain. They’ve been pretty good. Especially the one where you actually showed up about 15 minutes before we were set to perform.” Blake chuckled. “And a few cities back, when you sang _She Will Be Loved_ for me before the show.”

            “Wasn’t that when you sang it all low and sexy? Cuz that was pretty hot.”

            Adam smacked Blake’s arm and laughed. “I saw someone post that online. I don’t know why I did it. I guess I was just so happy to find out that you were there.” Adam smiled and Blake couldn’t help but kiss his dimples.

            “You’re fucking adorable you know that right?” Adam blushed and buried his face in Blake’s neck. “Stop being all shy! It makes you even adorable-er and all I wanna do is squish you!”

            “Stop it! You’re like a fucking teenage girl!” Adam turned red down to his chest and turned away from Blake.

            “…am I at least a pretty girl?” Blake didn’t see Adam getting a hold of the pillow and smacking him in the face with it. Adam laughed until he felt another pillow hit him. “Payback Levine!”

            “It’s on Shelton!” Adam and Blake started hitting each other with pillows, laughing reverberating off the walls. The doorbell rang twice before Blake heard it. “Ok ok ok! Drop the pillow and I’ll go get the food.”

            “Fuck that! You drop the pillow!” Blake placed his pillow on the floor and picked up his hands in surrender. “Step away from the pillow Shelton.” Blake backed off and Adam ran to the door. He grabbed the food, left a nice tip, and walked back over to the living room. “Let’s eat!”

            Blake sat on the floor and started shoving his face with food. “This is the best food I’ve ever had!”

            “You say that every time you’re hungry and you eat after you haven’t eaten.”

            “Whatever.” Blake and Adam continued eating. Every once in a while stopping to talk or to just throw food at each other. “So are you excited for the live rounds? When do we start filmin’ those?”

            “Next week. You’re gonna be staying at your house here right? Or are you gonna be flying to Oklahoma?” Blake looked up at Adam sitting on the couch, no longer eating just pushing food around.

            “Why would I go back to Oklahoma?”

            “I don’t know…your house?...Miranda?”

            “Adam…when are you gonna understand, I’m not goin’ back to Miranda. I’m gonna be here with you.”

            “…are you gonna move back into your house?”

            “Yeah probably. I kinda like my house here. I’m used to it.”

            “Think I can crash there every once in a while? Your bed is comfier than mine.”

            “Probably ‘cause I’m in it.” Blake winked and pushed his food away. “Ok, I’m bored. Let’s do something fun!”

            “…like?”

            “Dunno…grab a guitar! Let’s play something!”

            Adam smiled and ran upstairs to grab two guitars. He grabbed the two acoustic ones he had and made his way back down the stairs.

            “Hurry up!” Adam gave Blake a guitar and smiled.

            “Play me that song on your album that you said reminded you of me.”

            Blake looked at him skeptically, “You mean all of them?”

            Adam chuckled and smacked Blake’s arm. “No its ummm…uhhh…Lay Low! Yeah that one! I love that one! Play it!”

            “All right all right! Don’t get your panties in a twist…you know that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Blake winked and smiled when he saw Adam blush to the root of his hair.

            “Shut up and play!”

            Blake started strumming slowly and Adam swayed back and forth slowly, strumming along. Once Blake started singing Adam stopped playing and just watched him. He loved this man, and after all this shit that they’ve been through, he’d never stop. Adam was captivated by his singing voice. That sexy southern drawl, the way he played effortlessly and the way he just put so much emotion into that one song.

            When Blake first heard the song, he knew it HAD to be on the album and when he showed it to Adam; he knew that Adam would love it. It was Adam’s favorite song on the album, especially the way he sings in that low deep voice. It gives Adam goosebumps and he _loves_ it!

            Adam leaned into Blake and hummed along, not wanting to change the mood. Blake played a bit slower and softer, making his voice stand out against the guitar. Blake leaned over and sang _lay low_ softly and deeply into his ear. Adam shuddered and felt his pants get tighter. He pulled the guitar out of Blake’s hands and sat on his lap, softly nuzzling Blake’s neck.

            “If you ever sing that again, there’s nothing stopping me from making out with you.”

            “There’s nothing stopping you now…is there?” Adam attacked Blake’s lips and pushed them to the floor. Man…he’d never hear this song the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this sucks -.-"
> 
> I swear I'm going somewhere with this. I'm just putting in some filler. Some really crappy filler...
> 
> But whatever! Next chapter will be better...hopefully.
> 
> OH! And sorry I took so long to update, college sucks ass...and not in a good way.


	5. Mine Would Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake are arguing and the come up with an interesting and...hot way to reconcile

Mine Would Be You

 

            Blake woke up on his bed…alone. Well that was weird. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:32…god damn it. Blake wished he could at least one day he could be able to sleep past noon. He sat up on his bed and checked his phone. Three texts from Adam. _Good night babe. I love you._ Blake smiled. _Good morning babe. Woke up thinking of you. I miss you. Call me when you wake up <3\. _Blake stood up and stretched and checked the last message. _Hey uhhh…Miranda stopped by. She said she’s looking for you._

The doorbell rung…SHIT! Blake ran downstairs and nearly tripped on the steps. He got to the front door and opened it. “…Hey”

            “Hi Miranda. Ummm…come in.” The blonde nodded and walked in, sitting herself on the couch and making herself at home. Technically it was kind of her home but…whatever, that didn’t matter. Blake sat down across from his wife and smiled a bit. “So…what brings you to L.A.”

            “You know what tomorrow is right?”

            Of course. How could Blake forget? It was him and Miranda’s anniversary. He didn’t know she was gonna be in L.A. at the time. “Our anniversary.”

            “Exactly. And you’re gonna be with…Adam”

            “Miranda-”

            “I understand Blake. I really do. What we have just…didn’t work. I’m sorry it didn’t but I felt it too. The fact that you were drifting away, running to Adam, but I just want to ask you one thing…tomorrow…can we just spend this anniversary together and then after that no more. I can file for divorce and you can stay with Adam. I do want all of us to stay friends.”

            Blake looked at his wife and thought about everything she was saying. She was right…she really was. All he really needed was a way to get some closure from all of this. He could finally end things peacefully and not filled with hate from his wife and still be with Adam happily. This was almost too good to be true; it’s almost as if it was…

            “Are you tricking me?”

            “Why would I be tricking you? Blake I’m telling the truth!”

            Fuck. “I know. I know it just…seems too good to be true.” Blake ran his hand through his messy hair. “So…just tomorrow…and then that’s it. We don’t have to dance around each other and I won’t have to hide all this crap with Adam?”

            “Tomorrow. One day. That’s it…can you give me one day?”

            Blake thought for a while. Just one day and then all of this was over with. He and Miranda could be friends, which was great because he truly did love her. One day, and he could spend his time with Adam without feeling the least bit guilty. He could do this…he knew he could. “Yeah…yeah ok. I’ll do it.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            “That wraps up our show for today. Voting starts now! Tune in on Monday to see if your artists made it or not. I’m Carson Daly, see you guy next week!”

            The cheers were deafening. The judges stood up and waved as they made their way backstage. Blake walked over to the table where the drinks were. He really needed one. His team was safe, but it was stressful. He took a big drink and looked over at Adam who looked like he was in a rush. “Hey buddy. Where you goin’?”

            “You’re kidding right? You know I have to go to that awards thing tonight.” … _oh FUCK!_ “You’re coming right? To congratulate me?”

            _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!_ “Uhhh…I can’t.”

            “…what do you mean you can’t?”

            “My anniversary…with Miranda.” Blake looked into Adam’s eyes and saw the tears. “Adam wait before you freak out let me explain!” Blake saw Adam run away and he knew he couldn’t go after him. FUCK! Just when everything was going so well! He knew all this was too good to be true. Blake took a huge swig of vodka and walked over to the exit. He had shit to do.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

 

            At the awards, Adam was sitting down next to his mom. He was not in the mood to be there. The people talked and talked and talked, and he really just wanted to go home. “Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

            “Nothing mom. Just…kinda don’t wanna be here.”

            “Is this about Blake?” Adam nodded and looked down at his hands. His mom leaned over and whispered in his ear. “He’s got something special planned.”

            Adam looked confused. He looked up at whoever the fuck was talking and was told to look at the screen next to the stage, and there, was Blake’s face.

            “Hey Adam! Man it’s great to see that you’re receiving this award. After all those Grammy’s you really don’t need anymore.” The crowd laughed and Adam smiled softly. “Congratulations Adam, I’m happy that’s winning more awards that you don’t need and will more than likely forget about.” On the screen Blake chuckled, God Adam loves his laugh. “Hope you enjoy all this crap while it lasts, and I’m proud of you. I love you buddy!” Blake waved at the camera and the crowd clapped loudly. Adam smiled; he really wished Blake was here.

            Adam was called up to receive the award and made some lame speech that he’d rehearsed, and he still didn’t really care, because Blake should have been in that seat, the empty one. God, he could actually see it. It was empty and he knew who it belonged too. He wrapped up his speech, not really knowing what he was saying, and thanked everyone. He walked off the stage and immediately went to hug his mom. “I love you mom. Thank you so much.”

            “I love you too sweetie.” She hugged him with all his might and kissed his cheek softly. Adam went back to seat and waited for all this crap to be over. After about an hour of speeches and videos and all this other shit Adam wasn’t paying attention to, it was over, and Adam couldn’t wait to get home. “Adam? Are you ok?”

            “Yeah mom, I just really wanna get out of here. Can we re-schedule the celebratory dinner for another day?”

            “Of course Adam. Go ahead and go. I love you sweetie.”

            “I love you too mom. I’ll call you.” Adam ran backstage and changed into something more comfortable. He got into his car and drove off. He needed to go do something before he would be able to rest.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            Blake and Miranda pulled up into the driveway. After a long night of drinking and just chatting, this was the best way to end his marriage to this wonderful woman. “Miranda I can’t say I’ve ever had a night this fun. Just talking and being weird, and just having someone to talk to. It’s times like these when…I really do regret this divorce.”

            “Don’t say things like that Blake. You and Adam are gonna be so happy. I can feel it. Don’t let me ruin all this. I really can’t compare with him. I mean, have you seen him? He’s pretty sexy. All those tattoos…how do those taste?”

            “MIRANDA!!!!” She laughed loud and freely. Loving the blush on Blake’s cheeks and the way his face just looked like it was surprised. “That was not funny! Never say anything like that again!”

            “Oh come on! I’m pretty sure I’m not even close to him. Is he good in bed?”

            “Ok that’s enough, Bye Miranda!” She laughed once again and hugged him tightly. “I’m gonna really miss you.”

            “Me too Blake. I hope you live a long and wonderful life, my lawyers will contact yours, and we’ll do this as calmly and as fast as possible.”

            Blake leaned down and softly kissed Miranda’s lips. “I’ll see you around. Good night ‘ran.”

            “Night Blake.” She walked over to the car and got in, waving as the driver rushed off. Blake walked over to the front door where he saw Adam sitting on the porch with a half drunk bottle of tequila.

            “Adam? Hey babe, what are you doing here?”

            “Better yet…why did you kiss Miranda?”

            Blake sighed. “Adam please. It’s not what it looks like. We were saying goodbye! After today that’s it, we’re not together. She’s gonna call her lawyers and we’re gonna split.”

            “Go ahead and say whatever you want Blake. I saw what was going on. You don’t love me. You’re just using me!”

            “Adam don’t you fucking start! This is not what’s happening! Miranda and I are done! We’re through! No more shit! It’s just gonna be you and me!”

            “Oh please. That’s a load of shit! You missed my awards for her!”

            “She said that if I gave her this one night, we’d be over! For good! One night and then you and I are gonna be together. No cheating, no nothing!”

            “Whatever Blake. I know what I saw! You fucking kissed her!! That’s not excusable!”

            “Oh bull shit! What do you think I did with Miranda the entire year we were doing all this shit behind her back! I’d have sex with you. Non fucking stop and then I’d go home, hickies all over my body and I had to hide all this shit from her! I lied to her, but right now I’m telling you the truth! That’s it! It’s over! Miranda and I are done!”

            Both of them had been yelling for some time now. Both of them sweating and waving their arms all over the place. Their breathing was hard and rough as they continued to yell at each other. It was getting heated. Talking about the past and bringing up unwanted demons. All of this was going downhill.

            Adam decided that enough was enough and he wanted to leave. He pushed Blake as hard as he could and Blake didn’t budge. “Blake get out of my fucking way!”

            “Make me Levine. Come one! Push as hard as you can! I’m not moving until we get all of this sorted out!”

            “Move Blake!” Adam pushed. “Get the fuck out of the way!” He kept pushing and pushing and pushing.

            “NO!” The last thing Blake felt before he almost fell over was a strong stinging sensation on his left cheek. He touched it with his hand and felt the heat coming off it. Blake stood up fully and looked at Adam. His face was in shock.

            “Blake…oh shit I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to I just-”

            Blake leaned down kissed hard enough to bruise. Teeth were clashing and arms were gripping shirt. Blake stuck his hand near a rip in Adam’s shirt and pulled it, tearing the flimsy white t-shirt to shreds. Adam moaned into Blake’s mouth and pulled off his jacket.

            “If we don’t get inside in the next few minutes I’m gonna fuck you right here on the porch where anyone could see.” He felt Adam moan deeply into the kiss and then latch himself around him. His legs around Blake’s waist and his arms gripping his shoulders.

            “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Adam bit deeply into Blake’s lip, almost drawing blood and grabbing his hair. “Let’s go inside cowboy.”

            Blake reached for the keys in his pocket and took them out with hesitation. The entire time Adam was grinding on him, kissing him deeply and pulling at his hair. Blake opened the door and ran up the stairs with Adam in tow.

            Every time Blake went up a step, Adam bounced and rubbed his now hard cock on Blake’s stomach. “I swear to God Adam if you even try to stop this I’ll fucking explode.” Blake rushed into the bedroom and leaned Adam against the wall.

            “Never gonna stop. Never wanna stop. Fuck Blake please!”

            “Please what? You gotta talk Adam.”

            “Fuck me. On the bed. Please! I want you to fuck me!”

            “I love when you beg so pretty like that. Makes me so hard.” Blake proved his point by dropping Adam on the bed and unzipping his jeans, pulling out his long thick length. Adam licked his lips and crawled over to Blake, wrapping his lips around the leaking head. Blake threw his head back and moaned. “Mmmm that’s right baby. So hot when you suck me, all sloppy and sexy. Look at me.”   Adam looked up and made eye contact with Blake. He moaned around his cock and Blake gripped Adam’s hair. “That’s right babe suck it. Get me all wet. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re gonna feel me for a week.”

            FUCK! This was Adam’s favorite thing. Blake’s sex voice. All deep and grumbly. And all that dirty talk. Adam never got a word in, not that he didn’t mind, but Blake seems to just know what Adam needs. Adam was practically slurping Blake’s cock. Blake loved messy blowjobs. It was his favorite thing in the world. The saliva coming off of it, the wetness, the noises, it all got to him. Adam learned to love it.

            “Come on baby.” Blake pulled Adam off. He was panting, his eyes dilated and precum and drool dripping on his chin. “Take of your pants and get on all fours.” Adam pulled off his jeans and boxers and did as he was told. He felt so vulnerable in this position. Naked, his ass in the air and his cock leaking on the sheets.

            Blake smacked Adam’s ass and took of the rest of his clothes. “So pretty for me. Your ass in the air, waiting for me.” Blake spread his cheeks and leaned down to place a kiss right on Adam’s hole. “Mmmm so good baby. I would love to eat your ass out right now.Watch you squirm and push back on my tongue and beg for me to fuck you.” Adam was full on sweating now. He was breathing heavily and stuck out his ass more. “But I’m not in the mood for foreplay, I really wanna fuck you.” Blake reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

            Adam heard the cap snap open and then gasped as he felt the cool liquid being drizzled between his ass cheeks. Blake slowly ran a finger down his crack, spreading the liquid. Then Adam felt a long thick finger slowly enter him. “Oh fuck!”

            “Shit Adam. You’re so tight. Gonna feel so good once I get myself in there.” Blake worked his finger. Then added another soon after. Adam hissed softly in pain. It hurt, but Blake being rough was just too hot. He loved when Blake was desperate.

            Blake added another finger and Adam was pushing back on Blake’s fingers. He was ready. Oh God was he ready. “Blake I’m ready. Ready for your cock. Fuck me!”

            “Beg for me Adam, you sound so pretty when you beg.”

            “Please Blake! Fuck me please!” Blake lined up his cock and pushed into Adam. “Fuck fuck fuck! So big. Baby you’re so big.”   

            Blake’s head passed the tight ring of muscle. “So tight baby. Feel so good.” Blake rubbed Adam’s back. “Just relax baby. Let me in Adam.”

            Adam pushed back and groaned. “Fuck me! Come on Blake! Just fuck me.” Blake pushed in all the way and Adam practically screamed. His hands gripped the sheets; he was trying so hard not to come at that moment. “Fuck yeah!”

            Blake gripped Adam’s hips and started moving. “Mmm yeah babe. Keep making those hot little sounds. Just for me. Never gonna make any of these noises for anyone else.”

            “No. Never. Just for you Blake. All of this is just for you.” Blake leaned over and sucked a deep purple mark on Adam’s shoulder blade. Then another one on his neck and another on his shoulder. "Mark me up babe. Mmmm show everyone that I’m yours."

            “That’s right baby you’re mine.” Blake started fucking Adam harder and deeper. “Turn over baby. I wanna see your face when you come.” Blake pulled out and watched Adam turned over. Fuck! The flush in Adam’s face spread down to his chest. He was sweating and his chest was rising and falling in such a tantalizing way. Blake licked one of Adam’s nipples and bit down on it softly. Adam’s entire body arched off the bed and grabbed Blake’s head, pulling him down.

            “Yeah baby.” Blake pushed back in Adam and started fucking him roughly. The headboard was slamming against the wall and Adam’s moans and whimpers were echoing off the walls. Blake latched onto Adam’s neck and sucked marks deep into the skin. “You’re mine. No one else’s just mine Adam.”

            “Yours baby! Just yours.” Adam gripped Blake’s sweaty hair and brought him down for a deep kiss. “And you’re mine. No one else can touch you Blake. I love you Blake. Oh my fucking god I love you.” At this point they’re lips were just ghosting against each other. Breathing in each other’s exhales. Adam licked his lips and some sweat off of Blake’s skin.

            They started panting. Harder and harder, Blake was picking up the pace. “I’m so close Blake. So fucking close.”

            “Yeah come on Adam. Come for me baby, let me hear you.” Adam moaned loudly. “That’s it baby. Come on, I wanna hear you. I’m so close. Let me hear you let go.”

            “Blake Blake. Oh fuck Blake I’m so close. I’m gonna come so hard.” Blake put both of Adam’s legs over his shoulders and pistoned his hips back and forth. “Fuck fuck fuck! I’m coming oh fuck YES!” Adam threw his head back and came hard. White ropes hitting his chin, chest and the rest hitting his thighs.

            “Fuck yes Adam. So hot when you come.” Blake thrust a few more times before he came deep inside Adam.

            The headboard ceased it’s banging on the wall, the erratic breathing was slowing down, the sweat on their bodies cooling down and the sheets were now ruined. Blake pulled out slowly. Adam winced and gave a small whimper. “Sorry.”

            “Never say you’re sorry after you fuck me like that.” Both men chuckled softly. Blake grabbed the top ruined sheet and cleaned them up as best as he could. They got under the comforter and faced each other. Adam ran his fingers over Blake’s chest lazily drawing patterns. “I love you.”

            “I love you too babe.” Blake pulled Adam in closer and kissed the top of his head.

            “You know, we should have hot angry make-up sex more often.”

            “Do you wanna give me a heart attack?” Adam smiled and cuddled in closer. “You know come to think of it, I think it’d be a great way to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....
> 
> When I was writing this I had no idea there would be sex involved...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos would be GREAT!
> 
> Next chapter should be up sooner than the rest of them.
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me so far!


	6. Ten Times Crazier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, tornado, and backstage at The Voice, Blake and Adam are in this together.

Ten Times Crazier

 

            Blake woke up and noticed two things. One, he was naked and was pretty damn comfy. And two, the bed he was in, was empty. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. Whoever the fuck was out of bed before 7am was fucking insane. Blake yawned and stretched out his body, cracking the bones all along his back and arms. He turned over on his stomach and snuggled into the pillow that smelled like Adam. “Mmmmm.”

            Blake rubbed his eyes and looked out into the terrace. There, in all his glory, was Adam Noah Levine doing his daily morning yoga. His body all bendy and stretchy and sexy. Blake licked his lips and sat up. “How come you don’t do those moves when we’re having sex?!”

            Adam’s eyes were still closed when he responded. “I’m in my happy place Shelton. Now shut up for about 5 minutes while I finish up.”

Blake rolled his eyes. “You know where my happy place is?” When Adam replied with silence Blake continued his thought. “When we’re on the couch watching a scary movie and bury yourself into me because you’re so scared.”

Adam smiled and continued on with his yoga, but Blake didn’t miss the blush creeping up his face and settling in his cheeks. He heard the door to the bathroom close and gave one last big stretch before he walked in and laid in the messy and sex-smelling bed.

Fuck he was sore. How he was able to do his yoga he had no clue. His lower back hurt and he could barely walk without wincing. “Ya’ know, I know a great way to get rid of all that soreness.” Blake came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Adam’s middle and placed a small loving kiss on his neck.

“Mmmmm and that would be?” Adam snuggled back into the taller man’s strong arms.

“More sex.” Adam rolled his eyes while he felt Blake’s deep chuckle rumble all over his body. “Kinda like curing a hangover, you drink more. Hair of the dog and all that shit.” Blake kissed the hickies that he had sucked on Adam’s shoulder and nuzzled the ones on his neck. “Seriously though, you need a massage or anything? You’re hurting.”

“I’m fine baby. I kind of like it. It reminds me of what we did last night.” Adam craned his neck back and kissed Blake gently. “We haven’t had sex in so long; I forgot how much I love feeling like this.” Blake ran his hands all over Adam’s arms and chest, softly placing kisses in his hair. “Mmmm, come on babe I’m hungry. Let’s make some breakfast.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

“What do you mean you have to go to Oklahoma?!”

“Ok hold babe. Let me explain.” Adam crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lip. This was not going to be pretty. “Miranda’s lawyers called mine and they want us to go to Oklahoma so we can go over the terms of the divorce. And before you ask, I did try and convince them to do all this crap here in L.A. but Miranda has a show the next day and she can’t make it out in time. Baby please, I know it sucks balls but…this is the only way we can make all this work.”

Adam uncrossed his arms and walked over to Blake, hugging him. “I understand baby.”

“And I’ll come straight home as soon as all this crap is over with, I promise.”

“No babe that’s ok. You haven’t visited your mom in a while, I’m sure she misses you.”

“Yeah…I gotta explain all this crap to her.” Blake kissed Adam. “I got a good idea…come with me. We can be in Oklahoma together, on the ranch just you and me. You can meet my mom and…my dad and Richie…”

Adam sighed. “Blake I would love to, you know I would, but the band and I have studio time and rehearsals. I can’t get out of it…I’m sorry but…soon ok? I promise.” Adam tip-toed and kissed the tip of Blake’s nose. “Now come on, let’s get you packed. What time does your flight leave?”

“About 2 hours. You’re driving me right?”

“Of course. I know you hate driving in L.A.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

Adam placed the guitar he was playing down on the stand and sat back on the couch. He was bored and Blake wasn’t due back for another…4 hours. FUCK! He and Blake had talked all night last night. Apparently, they didn’t want to release the divorce news until the end of The Voice. Too much bad publicity some weird lawyer had said. Bullshit.

He got his phone and checked his texts. Blake never texted him back. He hated when Blake forgot to text back. Most of the time he gets distracted and forgets, or he moves the volume when his phone is in his pocket. Adam called Blake two times before leaving a voicemail. “Hey babe. Just wanted to know when you were landing and if you wanted me to pick you up. Text me as soon as soon as you get here to L.A. I love you…bye baby.” He hung up and just laid on the couch for a bit. God, he hated being alone. He never really did anything productive. He lounged around for a bit before deciding to take a nap.

About 30 minutes later, his phone rang and it woke him up from his nap. “Hello?”

“ADAM! Are you ok? Is Blake ok? Has he come home yet?”

“…aren’t those questions I should be asking?”

“Adam, now’s not the time to start joking! Is Blake ok?!”

“Why are you asking me James?”

“Where have you been the past hour?!”

“…asleep?”

“Turn on the news!”

“Ok ok ok.” Adam grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the TV. Immediately he was bombarded with breaking news flashes and the sounds of helicopters and people screaming. And at the bottom of the screen, in big bold letters, **Tragedy strikes Oklahoma. Tornado touches down and causes destruction.**

“Oh my god…oh my god. Blake! Oh shit he hasn’t answered his phone. Or texted me back. James do you think he’s ok?!”

“I don’t know Adam! That’s why I called you! Fuck, when was his flight?”

“About 2 hours ago!” Adam started pacing around the living room. “I gotta go James. I need to call Blake and…I don’t know just, try and get all this shit worked out.” Adam hung up without saying good-bye and called Blake another 3 times before giving up. He was worrying now. This was not good.

This wasn’t good. It wasn’t. FUCK! He picked up his phone and called Miranda. After a few rings he heard the woman struggling to catch her breath and answer. “Adam! Is everything ok?”

“That’s why I called you! Blake’s not answering his phone! He’s just…I don’t know! Has he called you or anything?”

“No he hasn’t. SHIT! Adam, keep me posted. I have to call people and make sure they’re ok.” She hung up and Adam continued to pace. This wasn’t good. Not at ALL. He was panicking. He could feel it starting to come up. He hadn’t had a panic attack since high school. Since he first discovered that his ADHD was linked to this weird anxiety-panic attack thing. This was not good. His breathing was getting labored, he was shaking. He started seeing blurry, and just when he thought it was too much, he heard the door open.

“Adam I’m home! Did you mi- Adam….ADAM!” Blake dropped everything and ran. “Adam! Adam are you ok? What’s wrong?” Blake looked into Adam’s eyes and they looked glassy, mixed with scared, confused and some relief. Blake held him in his arms and whispered words of reassurance in his ear. “I’m right here Adam. Just calm down. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Adam’s body stopped shaking and his eyes were no longer glassed over. His breathing returned to normal and was finally able to speak.

“Blake? Oh my god, Blake!” Adam wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly. “I was so scared! I thought you weren’t coming back! You weren’t answering you phone and I even called Miranda and-”

“ADAM! Calm down! Now will you explain what made you almost pass out?” Adam couldn’t say it. It was going to destroy Blake. Adam pointed to the TV and waited for Blake’s reaction. Blake walked over the living room and saw the news flashing tornado footage and the number of people whose lives were lost. “Oh my god…” Blake sat down and stared at the TV. Adam walked over and sat next to him, hugging him and placing small kisses on his cheek and neck.

“That’s why I had a panic attack…I thought you weren’t coming home…I just got you back…and I don’t want to lose you so quickly.” Adam softly ran his hands through Blake’s hair. “I called Miranda and she’s fine. And your house is fine. It hit almost two hours away.”

Blake held Adam’s hand and placed a small kiss on his knuckles. “I have to call people. Make sure everything is ok.”

“Do whatever you need to do. Just remember,” Adam kissed Blake softly. “I’m right here if you need me.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

“I’m going to Oklahoma on Wednesday. NBC is gonna film it. It’s gonna be a benefit concert to raise money for the tornado victims.” Blake had been on his phone for the past 2 hours setting all of this up. “Miranda is coming over. Mark Burnett called and he wants me and Miranda to perform Over You on the show tomorrow.”

Adam plugged in his phone to the charger and got more comfortable on the bed. “Babe…you’ve done so much these past few hours…lay down. You need to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Blake sighed and plugged in his own phone. He undresses and walked over to the bathroom, doing his nightly ritual.

“Hey baby…do you think Miranda could stay here tomorrow? She’s not gonna be here long and she needs a place to stay…just so she won’t pay for a hotel room.”

“Mmmmhmmm. Whatever you want Blake.”

Blake furrowed his brow. “Didn’t think you’d be so cool about it.”

“Uh huh.” Blake walked out of the bathroom and saw Adam all snuggled up under the covers and barely keeping his eyes open. “Get over here. I can’t sleep unless you’re here.”

Blake chuckled and got into bed, scooting closer to Adam and kissing him softly. “Go to bed sweetheart.”

“Mmmm love when you call me that.” Adam snuggled into Blake and in a few shot minutes, he was asleep.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

Last commercial break before they found out who would be eliminated. Fuck Adam was nervous! He felt great about his team though. He was a shoo-in! His phone vibrated and he automatically knew it was Blake. _After this, we go out, have a few drinks, and then go home and have some hot sweaty sex that’ll make you so sore you won’t be able to walk for a week._ Adam blushed and put his phone away.

“Adam are you ok? You look a bit flushed.” Shakira looked quizzically at Adam. “It is kind of hot in here isn’t it?” She fanned herself with her hands. Usher looked over at Adam.

“Hey man you ok? You look all hot and shit.” Blake could be heard chuckling in the background. Adam was about to tell Blake to shove it when he heard the producers announce that commercial break was over.

Everything happened in a whirlwind. At first Adam was all happy and excited. He knew he could pull this off. All he needed was-

“Holly Tucker!”

…What? He turned over to Shakira and Usher and mouthed it. WHAT? “I hate this country.” He said under his breath. They cut to commercial quickly again after that. Adam got up and went to his two girls. Giving them hugs and telling them that this was bullshit and that they would do great no matter what America thought. Adam was getting mad, he could feel the rage starting to form deep in his belly, his breathing was starting to waver and he felt his hands starting to shake. This was not gonna turn out well.

He apologized and ran backstage. He was mad. FUCK was he mad. He grabbed whatever was in his way and slammed it to the floor. Adam flipped over tables and anything that was in his way. All the contestants were starting to come in and were shocked at Adam’s actions. A few were trying to get him to calm down. “Get off of me!”

The rest of the coaches and Carson walked in, immediately trying to get Adam to calm down. Carson eventually got him to stop throwing things. “Adam you need to stop!”

“NO! Fuck you! Fuck everyone!!! I can’t deal with all of this shit!” Adam slammed his fist into a wall and then felt someone hug and cradle him. He knew it was Blake. He stood still and realized that he was shaking really bad. His vision was blurry and there were some tears on his cheeks. Adam felt his heartbeat slow down and the room around him slowly melted away. He turned over and looked deep into Blake’s eyes. “Blake…baby I don’t know what’s happening I jus-I’m mad and-I just can’-”

Blake held him close and rubbed his back softly. “It’s ok baby. Everything is gonna be ok. I’m right here Sweetheart just calm down.” Adam buried his face into Blake’s neck and took deep shaky breaths. Blake rubbed Adam’s arms until he could feel the tattooed man’s breathing return to normal.

Adam pulled away and looked into Blake’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry baby.” Adam kissed Blake softly and buried his face in Blake’s chest. “I love you.”

Blake looked up and realized where he was. The entire cast and crew of The Voice was looking at him and Adam. All of them were staring in awe, and a few in disgust. Adam was too far gone. He just continued snuggling and apologizing to Blake.

“Blake…” He turned to Carson “What’s going on?”

“…fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG everyone knows!
> 
> I never know where I'm going when I start writing and apparently, this is what my brain intended to do.
> 
> Hopefully there will be more to come soon. And thank you to everyone who has commented and followed along with this story.
> 
> I really can't thank you enough! ♥
> 
> I love all of you!


	7. Nobody but Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and cuteness.

Nobody but Me

 

            Blake stared at everyone. He needed to do this right. “Adam? Baby listen to me…I’m gonna walk you to your trailer and you’re gonna lay down for a bit. Maybe you could take a nap, you look exhausted.”

            “Can you carry me baby? I don’t wanna walk.”

            If Adam wasn’t so far out of it Blake would have thought this was adorable. “Yeah Sweetheart I’ll carry you.” Blake lifted up his boyfriend and carried him over to the trailer. He laid him on the small bed that was there and covered him with a blanket. “Go to bed sweetie. I’ll be right back.” Adam nodded and got comfortable.

            Blake walked out and saw that everyone was waiting for him. “Blake, do you want to tell us what that was all about?” Blake sighed.

            “Carson, he had a panic attack. With his ADHD, if he gets too excited or mad or anything like that, he can get all panicky and shit. You know that.”

            “No Blake…all that. The hugging and the kissing.”

            Blake sighed. “Look, we weren’t gonna say anything until later but, yes, Adam and I are together, and we actually have been for a really long time.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Please, keep this to yourselves. We don’t want all this getting out. We’re waiting until the show finishes.”

            “But Blake, what about Miranda?”

            “That’s the other thing…we’re getting a divorce.” Everyone gasped. “Don’t worry. We don’t hate each other we just…we knew things weren’t going well. She felt things were different and I felt the same way. It’s a mutual thing and we’re still great friends. Now can we please just go back to our normal lives and forget this happened?” Everyone nodded and Blake sat down on one of the couches provided by The Voice.

            “Drink buddy?” Carson handed Blake something in a red solo cup as everyone else walked by and the rest of the coaches sat close to him.

            Blake grabbed it and took a long drink. “Thanks Carson. Look sorry he snapped like that. I’ve never really seen him like that.”

            “It’s all good.”

            Usher looked at Blake and smiled, then patted his arm. “Thanks for telling us man. It’s nice to know you trust us enough with all this.”

            “Yeah. I wasn’t planning on letting it all out like this but…I mean, I guess whatever happens, happens.” Blake took another long sip of his drink and looked at his phone. He was getting a lot of tweets. He could answer those later, right now, he felt like he needed to get away from the world.

            “Blake, I know it’s not my place but…I think Adam needs to be checked out by a doctor.” Shakira got a drink as well and took a small sip before speaking again. “The way he freaked out was not all that normal.”

            Blake sighed. “You’re right. The same thing happened the day of the tornado. I got home, and I had no clue what was going on. My phone was off and when I got home, he was shaking and cryin’ and just plain freakin’ out.”

            “This isn’t the first time it’s happened?”

            “Nope.”  They all looked at each other and then at Blake. “I know I know…I’ll make sure he goes to the doctor tomorrow. I have to get to Oklahoma. My flight leaves in the morning.” The sound of a door opened and everyone turned to see Adam walking out. His hair a mess and his eyes all puffy. “Hey sleepy. Come here and sit with me.” Adam yawned softly and walked over to Blake. He sat on his lap and curled up, burying his face in the taller man’s neck. “Did you sleep?”

            Adam shook his head. “Just rested a bit.” He snuggled even closer and placed a small kiss on Blake’s neck. “I love you.” He mumbled.

            “I love you too sweetheart.” Blake rubbed Adam’s back. “Now baby you have to do me a favor tomorrow. I’m heading out to do the benefit concert tomorrow. You know that right?” He felt Adam nod. “Well tomorrow I need you to go to the doctor. I’m gonna call them and set up an appointment so they can see what’s wrong with you. These attacks aren’t good.”

            Adam pulled back and gave a small pout. “Do I have to?”

            “Yes sweetheart, you do.” Blake kissed Adam’s pout and saw Adam hunch in defeat.

            “Fine…but you have to promise me one thing.” Blake furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. “While you’re doing the concert, call me. I wanna hear you sing.”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            When Miranda woke up she looked at the clock. Fuck, she really needed to get ready for her flight. It was so nice that Adam and Blake had agreed to let her stay here. She got up and walked downstairs. She needed coffee. As she walked down, she could hear something going on in the kitchen. She creeped over and peeked at them.

            “Mmmm Adam come on. I have to get dressed. My flight leaves soon.” Miranda saw Adam on the counter and Blake between his legs, softly kissing each other and Adam gripping his shirt tightly. “Sweetheart come on. We can make out later.”

            “No we can’t. You’re gonna be gone in a bit and I have to go to some stupid doctor.” Adam wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck and kissed his nose softly. “I wanna go with you.”

            “I wish you could too baby, but you have to go. Please? You promised me.” They nuzzled each other lovingly and Miranda couldn’t help but smile. She could see why Blake and Adam were together. She looked on and saw them both kissing and hugging, and just being cute.

            “Y’all keep that up and I’ll get a cavity.” She entered the kitchen and grabbed a mug, pouring herself some coffee while Adam and Blake moved away from each other. “Don’t stop on my account. It’s cute seeing you guys together.”

            Adam hopped off the counter. The shirt he was wearing was clearly one of Blake’s. It fit him huge and reached almost down to his knees. He walked over to Miranda and gave her a hug. “I’m sorry for acting weird yesterday. I was out of it.”

            Miranda returned the hug and smiled. “It’s ok. I know you weren’t feeling well. Blake explained it to me after you went to bed.” She let go and sat at the table. “Now who do I have to shoot to get some breakfast made around here?” Blake and Adam looked at each other and then at the fridge.

            “Uhhhh…we never really ‘make’ breakfast.”

            Miranda rolled her eyes. “No wonder you’re so skinny Adam.” She took a long sip of her coffee and walked over to the fridge. “Y’all go upstairs and get ready and I’ll whip up something to eat so y’all don’t starve.” Adam stared at Miranda in confusion. “Go on! Don’t make me drag you up there, and Blake…for God’s sake PLEASE fix your hair!”

            “What’s wrong with my hair?”

            “What ISN’T wrong with your hair! It’s all over the place and it annoys me.”

            Blake looked over at Adam then back to Miranda. “There’s nothing wrong with it!”

            Miranda rolled her eyes. “Adam, please help him fix his hair.” He smiled and ran his fingers through Blake’s hair as well as he could. He kept snagging his fingers against the knots and curls.

            “OW! You’re pullin’ it!” Blake ran his fingers through his hair a few times and looked back over at Miranda who had that ‘I told you so’ look on her face. “You say I told you so and I swear I’ll-”

            “I told you so.” Adam laughed loudly and Blake looked over at him.

            “I’m gonna get you, you little shit!” Blake chased Adam up the stairs, laughs and giggles reverberating off the walls. Miranda smiled. These guys were gonna kill her.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            “Alright that’s a wrap! Everyone be here and ready by 5:30!” Blake sat up and stretched a bit. He knew this benefit was for a good cause, but all this was too much. He hated being away from Adam, especially when he knew that he was still at the doctor’s appointment. Usher came up behind him and patted his shoulder.

            “Hey, they said we need to film that segment for next week’s show.”

            “Oh yeah. Ok we can do that right now.” They brought out the contestants and did whatever they had to do. After they finished recording Blake checked his phone, and when he saw there were no missed calls or texts, he sighed.

            “Everything ok man?”

            “Yeah just…Adam should have come out of his appointment by now and well…he hasn’t called me or texted me.”

            Usher smiled. “It’s cute to see you worried. I’m sure he’s fine man. He’s probably just tired.” Just then, Blake’s phone rang. _Daylight_ blasting through the speaker. “That’s cute. Now answer him!”

            Blake grabbed his phone. “Hello?”

            “ _Hey baby! How’s everything going?_ ”

            “Great! We just finished rehearsal. I’m here with Usher and the rest of our teams.”

            _“That’s cool. Tell them I say hi and that I’ll be watching them.”_

“Adam says hi and that he’ll be watching tonight.” Everyone gave Adam their best wishes and went backstage, leaving Blake alone. “So, what did the doctor say?”

            _“He said that my ADHD with anxiety is normal in smaller children who are just coming to terms with it, and that it’s really weird that this is happening to me at this age. He said it shouldn’t be much to worry about. He’s giving me a different medicine to try out so I won’t fly off the handle. Plus, he says all this stress isn’t good for me so he just wants me to rest and sleep.”_

“That’s good. So you gonna go to bed soon?”

            _“Yeah. I wanna take a nap or something. Then I’ll watch you on TV. I’m actually kinda excited to see you.”_ Blake could hear Adam climb in bed. _“I miss you. This bed feels so weird without you.”_

“Probably smells better.” Blake joked. Adam laughed and Blake couldn’t help but smile. That laugh made everything feel ok. “I miss you too sweetheart.”

            “ _You have no idea how much I love when you call me that._ ” Adam yawned. “ _I’ll see you soon baby. I love you._ ”

            “I love you too. Goodnight babe.” Blake hung up and walked backstage. He ran into Miranda and she immediately asked about Adam.

            “Is he ok? What did the doctor say?”

            “He’s fine. It’s just stress related and they want him to rest and try to de-stress as much as he can.”

            “That’s great. Now come on. Some magazine wants us to do an interview.” Blake followed her into this room with some lady all excited about Country’s hottest couple. Blake sat down put his arm around Miranda. His natural reflex, and right now, it was comforting for Miranda. Blake could tell she was scared. They’re still working on the divorce and had to act like nothing was wrong. Blake leaned over and whispered.

            “Calm down. It’ll be ok. No one knows.” He saw Miranda’s shoulders relax and she smiled. He kissed her cheek and heard the interview practically coo at them. He rolled his eyes internally. This was gonna be a long interview.

            Almost half an hour later of this girl just flinging weird questions at him, he was on the verge of passing out. All these questions were stupid. _When are you expecting a kid? Are you gonna make a song together? Will you have kids? How are you reacting to the rumors of cheating? Are you having children? Kids, kids, kids, kids, KIDS!_ FUCK! He hated those questions! He never knew if he was having kids. He’d love to one day, but right now, it was all up in the air. Especially because of Adam and all this shit he just didn’t know what he wanted.

            “Hey Blake! We got 2 hours ‘till the show! We need to go over the script!” He groaned. He couldn’t wait for all of this to be over.

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            When Adam heard the doorbell ring he shot out of the pool and sprinted to the front door. Blake was home. He didn’t even bother wrapping a towel around his body. He almost slipped, but successfully making it to the door. He swung it open and smiled. “Blake!” He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the taller man, kissing all over his face and laughing.

            “Whoa! Stop it Adam! You’re getting me wet!” Blake pulled back and gently put Adam down. He leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his soft lips. “I take it you missed me?”

            “Never leave for more than 3 days. I’m going insane! I have no one to cuddle with or to kiss or to…you know.” Adam winked and bit his bottom lip. “And now that you’re back I’m thinking maybe we could…catch up on all that?” Adam wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck and kissed his 3 day old stubble, leading all the way up to his ear and whispered, “I’ve been ready for a while now baby. Take me upstairs.”

            Blake groaned and gripped Adam’s hips through his swimming trunks. “Adam not now. Please? I’m not even in the house yet.” He pulled away and kissed Adam softly and sweetly. “Plus, I’m hungry! I haven’t eaten a proper home cooked meal in forever!”

            “Home-cooked? Seriously, what am I? Your wife?”

            “If you play your cards right.” Blake smiled at Adam’s blush and kissed his nose. “Come on. At least order me a pizza.” Blake walked inside with Adam right behind him. He collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes. “After all this shit is done, I wanna sleep for days.” He felt Adam come up behind him and softly massage his shoulders.

            “Relax babe. It’s all gonna be over soon.” Adam kissed the back of his neck and dug his fingers in a little harder. “You did great at the CMA fest by the way.”

            “How do you know?”

            Adam shrugged. “I may have pulled a few stings and been able to see it live on my computer.”

            “How the fuck did you manage to do that?”

            “I pulled a few strings. I know they record it so they can show it on TV later so…I know a guy who’s a good hacker and he was able to hack the feed and put it on my computer. It’s all weird and technical and complicated. All I know is that I had to wait FOREVER to see you!”

            “I went on at midnight!” Blake groaned as Adam hit this spot where all his stress seemed to be. “You went through all that trouble for me?”

            “Well not just for you. I mean, since you play country so loud here, I know a few songs and I enjoyed a few acts.” He dug in his fingers a bit more before he sat on the couch next to Blake. “Hunter Hayes did pretty good. He’s kind of adorable and that other dude uhhh…ummm…OH! Kip Moore!”

            “You like Kip Moore?”

            Adam giggled softly. “I like his butt.” Blake’s eyes widened. “What? He turned around and…it was right there! Plus…I got the magazine with Country’s Hottest Guys.” Adam reached over and got it off the side table. He flipped through it and pointed to the image of Kip Moore in his wet suit. “He’s got a great butt.”

            “No more looking at butts!” Blake took the magazine from Adam and kept it open at the page where he was. “Keep it there.”

            “Blake…are you jealous?”

            “No. I just don’t want you looking at butts!”

            “Ok babe. Trust me, you’re all the ass I need.”

            “That’s right!” Adam laughed and it took Blake a while to catch up with the joke. “…HEY!” Adam fell over on the couch, laughing loudly, his entire face turning red and his sides hurting. “Stop laughing and order me pizza!!!”

 

*~Blake&Adam~*

 

            Blake was having mixed emotions. On one hand, he was so happy that his team was in the final, but on the other hand, Adam’s team was wiped out, and Amber was such an amazing person and singer. “Hey!” Blake turned around and saw Shakira. “Congratulations. Even though Sasha didn’t make it to the final, I’m happy that you got two great acts to represent you.”

            “Awww thanks Shakira, that means a lot.” Blake hugged her and smiled. “Tonight, drinks on me. We’ll all go out and just have a good time!”

            “That sounds like a great plan!” She rushed over to Sasha so she could congratulate her on coming this far and give her encouragement. Blake turned around and walked right into Usher.

            “I heard that man. I want in on those free drinks.” Blake laughed and patted Usher on the back.

            “Of course! We have to celebrate!” Blake went over to The Swon Bros. and to Danielle to hug and talk and just give a huge sigh in relief that they’re in the final. No matter what was to happen, or who was to win, they would be successful. Adam brushed right past him and went straight to Amber. Blake didn’t hide his disappointment.

            “Hey…is everything ok with Adam?”

            Blake looked at Danielle. “Yeah. We’re good. He’s pretty upset now, but he’ll get over it. Now come on! Let’s go get all these interviews done so we can go drink!”

            About an hour or two later, everyone was at this bar, with drinks in hand and jokes flying around. Blake was sitting at the corner of the booth, with his arm around Adam’s shoulders and a beer in the other. Adam had a few drinks and his face was starting to flush. He leaned over and kissed Blake’s neck. Blake smiled and kissed Adam full on the lips.

            “So what’s gonna happen with you guys?” Carson put down his drink and looked at the two men. “Blake, you’re gonna be single soon. Do I hear more wedding bells?” Everyone at the table cheered and Blake just laughed.

            “I don’t think you guys have noticed but me and marriage, don’t really get along.” He took a swig of his beer and put it down, tightening his arm around Adam. “But, if Adam does ever change his mind, I’d be happy to put another ring on my finger.” Blake kissed Adam’s forehead as the entire table awww’ed softly.

            Adam smiled and kissed Blake. “Same with him. He ever proposes, I’ll more than likely say yes.”

            “So Adam Levine, will you marry me?”

            “Probably.” The whole table laughed and Adam scooted closer to Blake. He leaned to whisper into Blake’s ear. “I’d love to marry you…one day.”

            Blake smiled and held Adam’s hand under the table. The words didn’t need to be said, but they knew what they were saying.

            _I love you_

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I haven't put a disclaimer at ALL! So...
> 
> This is a work of FICTION. Which means that none of what I'm writing happened, and if it did, it probably didn't happen in that way.
> 
> Blake and Adam don't belong to me, and if they did...they'd be doing something else(;
> 
> EDIT: Re-read this, and I felt like this was a good place to end, so...this is the end.
> 
> Comments and kudos are AMAZING! They keep me going!
> 
> Next chapter should be up within the next week or two.
> 
> I love all of you for reading this. Thank you! ♥


End file.
